By studying the organization and development of autonomic ganglia and of selected central neurons, we hope to recognize the range of biological principles which are at the basic for the formation and maintenance of nervous tissues. Currently, the work of this laboratory involves the study of postnatal growth in avian peripheral ganglia (ciliary and sympathetic), the quantitation of cerebellar elements, the use of hormones to probe cerebellar development and the study of newly discovered component of the acoustic brain stem circuitry that resembles the cerebellar cortex. It consists of mossy fibers, granule cells, Golgi cells, stellate cells and principal neurons. The origin of cochlear mossy fibers is being sought, as well as the transmitters used in this circuit. Furthermore, we hope to clarify the role of all neural elements in the dorsal cochlear nucleus which may participate in such a neural network.